Distracting
by Robotkitty5848
Summary: Ibuki goes to the antique shop to get something, but Mistel has other things in mind.


**This was written for Ashten Scarlet. Hope you like it**

* * *

The house really was a mess. Ibuki had decided to do some spring cleaning, but he never noticed how dirty his living space was. He never really spends time at his place. He either took care of his farm work, visited his boyfriend Mistel, or went collecting items around the mountain area. He also spent a lot of his free time in the safari. The tea party was going to be in a few days, so he had to make sure that his house was spotless. He didn't mind the tea party, but it wasn't his favorite event. It was a great opportunity to speak with all the traders in town.

When he _finally_ finished with the house, he couldn't help but feel bored. He was done with all of his chores and he wasn't in the mood to go to the safari area today. All of his friends were busy with their jobs, so he had no one to hang out with. The old bookshelf at the corner of his room caught Ibuki's eye. There was a small collection of books that people gave him over the last few months. He had already finished the books he owned currently. He might as well go get some new ones from the antique shop. Mistel always had an exciting book or two.

Ibuki went to make sure that his animals were still outside before he left his barnyard. Before Madam Eda's death, the old lady had given him important advice about how to take care of his animals. If they were inside for too long, then they would start to become stressed, which could lead to them getting sick. He had yet to have an animal die out of sickness. His first chicken had died of old age, so there was really nothing to do to save her. Mistel had been the one to comfort him then. This was even before their secret relationship.

Iris was the only one who knew about it. The older woman loved young romance and would often give Ibuki some advice. She was pretty to him, but her brother was the one he really liked. He thought about him almost everyday. Maybe one day they would be able to flirt in public, but he didn't mind the secrecy. It made their bond a lot more exciting.

When he got to the shop, Iris and Klaus were on the bottom floor. They waved to him when he entered.

"Good afternoon, Ibuki. Iris and I were just about to take a walk to Raeger's. Will you be joining us?" The perfumer seemed to step closer to Iris as he spoke. He seemed a bit jealous. If only he knew that it was the younger sibling that Ibuki was with.

Iris spoke, "Mistel's upstairs right now. He didn't feel like opening his shop today. Would you like me to get him for you?" The novelist started to walk towards the stairs to their rooms.

"I can go up to him. Have fun on your date," Ibuki teased.

"It's not a date. Klaus and I are just friends."

"See you later."

* * *

"What are you doing here? Came to see an antique item?" Mistel had served him and Ibuki tea when the farmer came up the stairs. They sat across from each other as the scent of herbs filled the small space.

"I was thinking about getting an old book or two," the farmer took a sip of the tea, "Mmmm. This is really good. What is in it?"

"A few herbs that I had. Iris taught me how to make it," Mistel smiled, "Speaking of which. She should be gone for a while. It's the perfect amount of alone time." He got up and went next to Ibuki, "We have all this time to ourselves."

Ibuki blushed, "You want to do _that_ now?"

"You're so cute when you blush like that." The shopkeeper grabbed his arm and pulled him to his bed. He pushed him down before getting on top. Ibuki glared up at him.

"Could have at least warned me you were going to do that."

The younger blonde shrugged, "Oh well. Too late now."

"You little-" Before Ibuki could finish, Mistel kissed him. He closed his eyes as he felt hands travel to his clothes. He shook them off and they landed in a pile on the floor. Soon Mistel's joined them.

"You're as red as always. Don't ever change."

"Huh?" Ibuki gasped as he was penetrated. He grit his teeth as a slight pain tugged at him. He panted as Mistel keep at a steady pace.

"How are. . . you holding up?"

"I'm fine. . . Feels good."

"Good," Mistel kissed the farmer's neck, "You're so warmth."

"Shut up!"

Ibuki sank his fingernails into Mistel's back as the blonde kept thrusting into him. They were both sweating up a storm. It felt like someone placed them into an oven and put it at the hottest point. The bed shook under them as they kept fucking. But Ibuki could feel something inside himself getting heated. He wouldn't be able to take much more of this.

"Mistel, I'm close."

"Me too," he put their lips back together. The farmer clenched around him tightly, making him speed up. He detached from Ibuki's mouth as he let out a loud moan. He could hear Ibuki as he finished as well. Mistel pulled out and rolled over as his heartbeat raced in his chest. They both sank into the sheets, waiting for their breathing to return to normal. Ibuki felt a bit lightheaded, but didn't mind.

"So why did you come here in the first place again?"

"I don't remember," Ibuki closed his eyes, "I'll have to think about that as soon as I'm done sleeping."


End file.
